Cinta di Balik Komik Naruto
by Woles
Summary: EXO Fanfiction / Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol / Byun Baekhyun – Baekhyun (GS) / ChanBaek Fanfiction


**Cinta di Balik Komik Naruto**

EXO Fanfiction

Park Chanyeol - Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun – Baekhyun (GS)

ChanBaek Fanfiction

* * *

Minggu jam 13.00 WITA

Chanyeol POV

Gue Park Chanyeol. Singkat kan cuman dua kata kalo nama gue sesungguhnya udah kaya kereta api +bonus ekor naga ketarik delman. /apaaan coba..

Minggu gue kali ini bener-bener sangat bête level kampret. Gue gak tau apa yang harus gue lakuin minggu ini. Jadi gue hanya berbaring di kasur menonton gossip Zaskia gotic batal kawin. Bosan melihat Zaskia gotic nangis gue lanjut baca Novel "Marmut merah jambu" nya Raditya Dika, dan gue malah galau. Karena gue bosen sama buku gue, gue mau liat-liat buku di Gramedia. Itung-itung ngurangin bosen. Tanpa lama-lama bermodalkan uang hanya 15 Ribu rupiah gue cau ke Gramedia.

Sampai di Gramedia , tujuan pertama gue ngeliat Skateboard di sana. Karna gue sekarang hobby sama skate dan gue berkali-kali diurut gara-gara itu. Beda sama harga Skate gue waktu di Busan(ini tipuan semata) , di Seoul(ini tipuan semata) lebih mahal. Padahal sama aja , bedanya kalo disini ban nya lebih somplak. Gue lanjut ke bagian buku Novel, tepatnya ke Novel penulis Favorit+Insprasi gue, Raditya Dika.

Gue berkhayal, suatu saat gue mau juga bikin buku, dan cover bukunya foto gue kaya Raditya Dika. Tapi kalo covernya foto gue mungkin buku itu bakal di taruh ke rak buku Misteri. Saat di rak buku Novel, Novel yang paling menarik buat gue baca adalah buku "Cinta Brontosaurus", karna gue inget gue pernah nonton film itu sama mantan gue (Yah curhat). Lembar demi lembar gue baca, gue mulai cekikikan kaya kuntilanak nonton OVJ. Sekilas gue balik badan, gue melihat ada orang gak asing bagi gue. Gue peratiin apa gue kenal dia , dan ternyata dia … sebut saja dia Byun Baekhyun atau Baekie. Baekie termasuk temen deket gue, dan gue juga pernah ngegebet dia. Saat dia lagi baca buku gue manggil dia,

"Baekie!" –Chanyeol

Dia nengok gaya india dan membuat ngumpet dipohon sambil nyanyi "Kuch Kuch Hota Hei" . Baekie langsung negur balik dan nanya

"Eh Chanyeol ? Sama siapa ?" -Baekhyun /dengan suara manisnya,

"Sendiri aja , lo sama siapa ?" –Chanyeol /gue jawab,

"Gue sendiri juga hehe" -Baekhyun,

Azekkkk tuhan memang mempertemukan jodoh dengan tak sengaja. Tapi kabar buruknya dia udah punya pacar, jadi gue gak mau terlalu berdekatan sama dia, gue gak mau disangka pengganggu hubungan orang.

"Tumben lo kesini Baekie?" –Chanyeol /gue nanya

"Gak ada kerjaan di rumah Chanie, enakan kesini baca buku " –Baekhyun /dengan suara manis, semanis Ingus

Sok jual mahal gue balik badan dan dia sibuk baca bukunya. Buku yang dia baca berkelas dan dewasa, sedangkan buku yang gue baca "Naruto". Konsentrasi baca gue buyar, di balik komik naruto ini gue meratiin dia, senyumnya yang manis bikin gue ikut senyum. Gue mengingat saat-saat dulu gue ngegebet dia, kita pernah bermusuhan karna sesuatu hal, gue sering gombalin dia dulu, tapi itu gue yang dulu, gue udah sadar dia punya pacar. Dia ke rak buku lain, gue pun agak menjauhi ke rak buku lain. Dan majalah HAI bercover "Stella JKT48" menggoda gue. Gue kembali melihat dia lagi, gue ikutin perlahan, saat dia balik badan gue langsung tegur.

"Eh Baekie ? kok lo ngikutin gue ?", -Chanyeol /padahal gue yang nge Stalk dari belakang

"Jiihh , siapa yang ngikutin lo , dari tadi gue disini hahaha" -Baekhyun

"Lo beli buku apa Baekie ? "

"Buku ini aja, tentang Fashion, lo beli apa Chanie ?"

Hening….

Anjrittt dia nanya itu, gue kesini aja buat liat-liat, gak ada niat beli buku karna gue hanya berbekal uang 15 Ribu. Gak mau dibilang kampungan gue cari cara. Gue gak mikir panjang dan ngambil buku di belakang gue dengan cepat tanpa melihat.

"Oh i..ini gue beli buku ini , gu..gue suka banget buku ini , buku yang gue beli ini remaja banget, dan dewasa juga, lucu lagi bukunya, hehehe gue suka buku i..ini" /gue gagap seketika

"Buku itu ? lo suka buku itu ?" si Baekhyun heran

"Iya emang kenapa ? seru lo bu..bukunya hehehe " gue gagap

"Itukan buku tentang "Cara Menghadapi datang Bulan" Chanie ?"

Gue melihat bukunya dan kaget ! Kamprettt gue salah ambil buku, gue dan Baekhyun berbincang di rak buku tentang wanita, gue bingung harus ngeles apa ? Tuhan memberi cobaan juga tiba-tiba.

"Ee…eee ini buat saudara perempuan gue , buku gue , gue taro di..di… eee… dii?" /gue gagap super

"Dimana Chanie ?" /dia agak nyari-nyari gitu

"Ee.. disini Baekie ,hehe disinii" /gue ngeles

"Disini ? dimana ?" Baekhyun bener-bener bingung

Gak fikir panjang gue bilang " Dihati elo Baek , hehe ".

"Ahh gombal mulu lo Chan ,hehe" Baekhyun ketawa

Josss ! gue berhasil ngeles.

Gue bilang

"Gue kesana dulu ya , ada yang dicari", -Chanyeol

"Iya Chanie" dia bilang.

Gue ngejauhin karna gue gak mau ketahuan, gue mau terlihat beda sama dia, bukan Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Pas lagi di rak buku Humor, Baekhyun datang dan pura-pura ngumpet, gue suka ngeliat tingkah laku imutnya itu.

"Apaan sih Baekie hahaha" /gue ketawa

"Eh , gimana magang lo sekarang Chanie ? udah dapet ? kan lo pindah dari tempat magang di Busan(sekali lagi ini tipuan semata)?" /dia nanya

"Oh udah kok , gue magang sama Kai lagi di tempat kerja Ibu Heechul, di "Cenari"

"Owhh " /dia hanya diam

Gue mau membaikan suasana , jadi gue Tanya balik

"Eh Baekie, elo magang di KM 3 itu kan ?"

"Iya , kenapa Chanie ?" dia nanya balik

"Disitu masih nerima magang gak Baekie?"

"Masih , kayaknya sih bisa , asal lo cepet-cepet ngajuinnya , emangnya kenapa Chanie?" /dia penasaran

"Engga , kalo aja gue bisa magang disana , jadi lo gak kesepian gitu hahaha" /Gue ngakak

"Bisa aja lo Chan, hahaha" /dia ketawa imut

Gue mandangin dia , dia sekilas ngeliat gue juga. Kayaknya masih ada rasa gue kedia, tapi gue tahan, karna dia udah ada yang punya. Pertemuan gue dan dia gak disengaja, pertemuan gue dan dia gak direncanakan. Gue suka sama dia di sengaja, tapi kebersamaan gue dan dia tidak pernah terencanakan. Gue sekedar mengagumi, gue sekedar suka, tapi kita teman dan tetap teman. Saat ketemu dia gue mau Jaim, gue mau berubah jadi berbeda. Tapi semua gak ada gunanya coy, gue tetep kayak gue yang dulu, gue dimasa lalu. Dan gue berfikir lebih baik jadi diri sendiri dari pada merubah diri sendiri. Dan ini

"PERTEMUAN DENGAN BAEKIE, YANG MEMAKAN HATIE"

END

* * *

THANKS

FOR

MY BELOVED READERS

Jung Rae Ra | Sora | Park KyungMi | VD | fantaosticpanda | Nada Lim | HanRii03 | Guest | | KrAy24 | byuncrackers | ansfifa | putrifibrianti96 | kyungiii | Aegyodoll96malaslogin | Hyemin | Penghulu kaisoo | ohristi95

Bagi yang sudah review thanks really thanks temans :')

Jujur gue lebih suka kalian pada bikin akun soalnya gue suka keprivasian /oke gue akuin gue ribet orangnya.

Tapi biar kita satu sama lain saling menjaga /hah! Paan! gue tiba2 jadi metal bro.

Khusus:

**RV From** VD: KAMPRETTT!  
ngenes amat hidup lo!  
jomblo? kagak lah yau...  
oke, selamat buat elo yang berhasil ngerjain gue, salut!  
lanjt terus ya bikin ff gokil yang beginian... XD

Gue: maksud dari kata (ngerjain gue) hah? Apaan?! /mahrong.


End file.
